Marinette (Lukanette one-shot)
by DanielleMoon
Summary: Au chinese kingdom and hanahaki disease. "Marinette" ¿Te suena el nombre? Princesa fría y despiadada, ¿No te suena? Entonces la has de conocer por los rumores de su gran belleza. Ha impuesto una ley difícilmente cumplible para casarse: responder tres acertijos propuestos por ella. El que falle, morirá. Sólo uno lo logrará. Basada en la opera china "Turandot"


El viento gélido silbaba despacio y tranquilo sobre el rocío que dejó la fría y oscura noche, besaba cada superficie a su paso y la sensación fresca del amanecer dejaba huella aún después que el imponente sol del nuevo día se hiciera presente, se abría paso alegre entre las altas montañas, pintando de un nuevo color las nubes sobre la gran nación.

Otro nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

Las grandes puertas rojas del palacio se abrieron, los detalles de oro puro brillaron con los primeros rayos del sol, la madera crujió genuinamente dejando ver a su paso al emperador y a su escolta, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—¡Pueblo de Pekín! — Llamó el consejero con voz grave, y la masa de personas alrededor guardó silencio absoluto. — Esta es la ley: — su voz lograba hacer eco en los espacios lejanos, tratándose de abrir paso en la multitud. — ¡Marinette, la princesa, será esposa de aquel que, siendo de sangre real, resuelva los tres enigmas que ella le propondrá! — A su llamado, una figura pequeña se asomó por detrás del emperador, cubierta de telas y velos rojos, y negros, seguramente de las sedas más finas y costosas del imperio, era la figura de la princesa. — ¡Pero aquel que afronte la prueba y resulte vencido... Será condenado a florecer en dolor, que la flor más venenosa y espinosa se apodere de su corazón!

La imponente presencia de la realeza se retiró, las grandes banderas del imperio ondeaban orgullosas y pacificas en el fresco aire, sea en los estandartes al lado del emperador o en lo más alto del palacio. Los velos rojos fueron ocultados tras la gran puerta del palacio, dispuestos a ocultar a la bella princesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo, el mismo lapso de tiempo que usa una chispa en quemar la pólvora para que un valiente apareciera frente al palacio rojo. Marinette, la segunda hija del emperador, era tan conocida como el mismo cielo azul, de belleza pura y fresca como una rosa, y su misma presencia rendía honor a los rumores sobre ella, la gran princesa Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Príncipes de todos los rincones del continente escuchaban maravillados los rumores de la princesa de Pekín, de la ley que ella misma había impuesto y de lo hermosa que se veía cada día. Pensaban con diversión en la amenaza en la ley, eso hacía especial pedir la mano de Marinette, pensaban en la ley más como un juego, les encantaba la idea de obtener a la princesa como esposa si ganaban la prueba, querían levantar su ego y presencia mediante la prueba de la princesa Marinette.

Pobres ilusos.

Su cabello rubio como el oro más fino ondeaba seguro, su mirada esmeralda se veía confiada y astuta, el príncipe Adrien Agreste de Persia fue la última víctima que se vio aproximarse al castillo.

El jardín del palacio rojo abría una vez más sus puertas, tan grande como las misma plaza, tenía una gran diversidad de arboles y flores, unos arboles de cerezo en la entrada, unos rosales de todos los colores, claveles suaves color bermellón, manzanos grandes abundantes de rojas y jugosas manzanas, extrañas y exóticas trompetas de ángel rosadas eran el trofeo del exótico jardín.

Demasiado bello para un jardín común.

Pero no era común.

Ni siquiera era un jardín.

 _Era un cementerio._

El codiciado jardín de la princesa Marinette.

— ¡Que muera!¡Que muera! — Los gritos enérgicos de los pueblerinos le daban ruido al inmenso jardín real, el teatro de la capital ya no era la atracción más famosa del momento, no. Sólo por unos días, el palacio real albergaba el mejor entretenimiento de toda Pekín, sino, de toda China.

Sentada al lado de su padre, Marinette veía curiosa al sujeto rubio, mirando con atención el color y forma de los pétalos que escupía de su boca, preguntándose cual sería la nueva flor que agregaría a su jardín.

La sangre y saliva alrededor del príncipe era abundante, se paraba sobre sus extremidades intentando no resbalar en sus propios fluidos, tosía frenéticamente intentando escupir y respirar al mismo tiempo. La desesperación en su rostro alentaba los gritos del pueblo a su alrededor. Quería gritar también, por ayuda, pero nadie vendría, Marinette no vendría.

— ¡Rápido!¡Rápido! Que muera ya.

Los guardias lo llevaron a una parte que no podía distinguir del jardín, de hecho le dolía tanto su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta que había estado tendido en su propio lecho de sangre y ramajes, tampoco se dio cuenta que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus sistema, lo único que vio fueron las inmensas gladiolas amarillas que salían de su pecho, y al poco tiempo sintió un gran alivio.

Dejó de respirar.

Y en el centro de la parte norte de su jardín, dentro de un hueco predispuesto, se alzó una hermosa y mediana planta de gladiolas de un hermoso y limpio amarillo.

Entre tanta gente se encontraban más príncipes, algunos miraban con terror el espectáculo, unos pocos analizaban aún los acertijos de Marinette, y escasos eran los que miraban con superioridad al príncipe caído de Persia. Pero todos sin excepción alguna, miraban a la princesa en seda roja moteada en negro, su gran belleza lograba cautivar nuevamente su corazón, a pesar de la horrida escena anterior, y los hacía pensar nuevamente en tomar su mano.

Una anciana se intentaba abrirse paso entre los mercaderes y esposas de la multitud, empujando de vez en cuando con su brazo acalambrado y detrás suyo una mujer aún más joven que ella, su cabello azabache como el de la princesa pero no tan hermoso y brillante, corto hasta sus orejas y ojos café carecientes del brillo celestial de la princesa. La mujer de pelo gris en un intento de llegar al frente del grupo de personas, fue empujada por un hombre que igual buscaba contemplar a Marinette.

La anciana cayó a los pies de un príncipe, eso significaba que estaba muy cerca. Conocía esos zapatos. La mujer a su espalda se apresuró a levantarla, intentando no caer por los empujones de los aldeanos, ella era la esclava de esa anciana, y no se le perdonaría dejarla tendida en el suelo.

Agami, la esclava, no podía sostenerla para levantarla, le era muy pesada para su cansado cuerpo, entre los tirones a la anciana mujer, el intento se hacía más fácil y la anciana se levantaba más rápido de lo que espero. Volteo su mirada al otro costado de la mujer que se elevaba y vio una cara conocida.

Era el príncipe tártaro, hijo de la anciana.

Hacían meses que no se encontraban, pero aun así, su rostro le era inolvidable.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, madre!

Ella abrió en grande sus ojos, y lágrimas salieron de ellos, la larga búsqueda de su hijo ahí había terminado.

—¡Sigues vivo! Te he buscado y te creía muerto, ya no estamos seguros, el que usurpó la corona nos busca.

Su reconciliación se vio interrumpida nuevamente por los alaridos de las personas, otro pretendiente había fallado un acertijo.

El príncipe Nathaniel erró el acertijo, y fue dejado en el centro del jardín para perecer.

La señora Couffine ahora era una reina sin rey, y sin un reino que gobernar.

— Ella es Agami, al caer el reino y tú desaparecer, ella me ayudó a escapar, y le he dejado seguirme en mi camino, mendigando por mí.

— Agami... ¿Quién eres? — El príncipe se dirigió a ella, su mirada azulada puesta en su ser, ella volteo y aparto la mirada de él, con gran vergüenza.

— Yo no soy nadie... Sólo una esclava, señor.

—¿Por qué ayuda a mi madre? — Intrigado estaba el príncipe.

— Tal vez no lo recuerda pero usted me sonrió una vez.

La gente a su alrededor levantaba sus puños con euforia, viendo al otro extranjero caer.

Y como cuando cae un rayo, el pueblo entero cayó.

Los finos velos que cubrían la figura de Marinette, se movieron con gracia y lentitud, cayendo sobre sus delgados hombros, revelando por primera vez en el día su hermosa existencia, revelando su belleza.

Todos murmurando lo bella y fría que es la princesa Marinette.

Marinette tenía una belleza letal, y más en esos tiempos de Hanahaki.

 _Vano es el amor si no hay suerte._

Solía siempre decir Marinette, a toda flor en su jardín.

 _Los enigmas son tres, la muerte es una._

La belleza de Marinette era cierta y grande como el mismo sol, deslumbrante.

Algunos clamaban piedad por los príncipes, que la princesa tuviera compasión, pero era la ley, la ley de Marinette.

La luna plateada se asomaba del otro lado del cielo, las horas habían pasado y los hombres no dejaban de intentar ganar a Marinette.

Y a los ojos del príncipe tártaro, ella era la princesa más hermosa que haya visto, la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido contemplar. Entre más la veía más se convencía que era amor a primera vista.

Más se convencía de querer intentar.

Como abeja a la miel, el chico de ojos azulados se acercaba más a los tronos, lugar dónde tenía que reclamar la mano de la despiadada Marinette.

Su madre y Agami lo notaron y a toda prisa intentaron seguirlo y detenerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Su madre le llamó horrorizada, pensando que su hijo había perdido la cabeza, que había perdido el juicio.

— ¿No lo percibes? — Su mirada estaba sobre los ojos de ella, mirando la gracia de su ser, había quedado embelesado. — ¡Su perfume está en el aire! Y en el alma.

— Estas demente. — Su madre intentaba detener sus pasos, pero los de él eran más decididos, como si una llama se hubiera encendido en su corazón y le hiciera correr en velocidad. — Abrázate a mí, detente. Agami, háblale tú.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí señor! — Agami intentó razonar con él, pero le ignoró.

— ¡Hijo, tenemos que vivir! Y la vida no se encuentra allá. — Su madre le jaló del traje, intentado detener su paso, pero sólo paró para decirle su determinación

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ella ahora es mi vida, madre!

— ¿Quieres morir así?

— ¿Por qué piensas que moriré? Yo venceré, madre. — Los ojos del príncipe se encendieron aún más, haría lo mejor para acertar. — ¡Venceré gloriosamente sobre su belleza!

Se acercó a los guardias que rodeaban el trono, con el brillo de la desesperada luna tras de él, para pedir la mano de Marinette.

Mucha gente le gritaba sobre su demencia, otros que se retirara, se unían más señoras a su madre replicando que mujeres habían muchas y que reclamar a Marinette no tenía caso, que no tenía nada que la hacía especial, pero nada hizo retroceder al príncipe.

Tomó en sus manos el palo que le entregaron los guardias e hizo sonar el inmenso bong cerca de los tronos y su carpa, el eco del golpe recorrió todo el jardín haciendo temblar a todas las flores y árboles desde sus raíces.

Había sellado su destino.

Fue escoltado frente al emperador y emperatriz, pero nunca tembló, ni las dudas y arrepentimientos lo invadieron, al llegar frente a Marinette pudo saber, en el reflejo de sus ojos, que era su destino, que no había porque dudar, que ella era especial, que era para él.

El puente de sus miradas congeló todo a su alrededor, sus oídos cerraron su atención a cualquier otro sonido que no fuera la respiración tranquila de Marinette, sus ojos no veían algo más allá del brillo en los de ella, en lo blanca de su piel.

Su corazón latió salvajemente al ver su reflejo en sus orbes profundos, como un bello oasis cristalino, unos enormes pozos que ocultan el misterio tras la fría y despiadada Marinette, unos lagos en los que no le importaría perderse.

La luna desplazaba el anaranjado del cielo y pintaba a su gusto el cielo, éste tenía matices morados y rojos, rojos como el fuego en su corazón, un morado peculiar y fuerte como su decisión y el naranja se desvanecía con el paso de la luna.

— Un atroz juramento me obliga a ser fiel a un triste pacto. — El emperador miró cansado y triste al último pretendiente de su hija, cansado de ver tanta sangre derramada. — Hijo, vete. Vete y vive una vida.

— Yo quiero afrontar la prueba, majestad. — El príncipe se reverenció ante él haciendo que sus mechones azulados cubrieran con gracia su rostro.

Sin importar cuantas veces el mismísimo emperador le advirtiera, el chico seguía firme en afrontar la prueba.

La emperatriz, se levantó de su trono por primera vez desde que los eventos sucedieron, su mirada opaca y triste igual miró al príncipe, cansada y adolorida.

— Ya basta de intentar, señor. Sólo intentamos proteger a nuestra hija, la única hija que nos queda. — las telas de la carpa sobre los tronos se balanceo con el viento de la noche amenazante. — ¿Recuerdas a Alya, nuestra otra hija? Queremos proteger a Marinette de esa horrible enfermedad, el Hanahaki mató a nuestra preciada Alya, ¿Entiendes, muchacho? Cualquier extranjero, sea cual sea su procedencia, ha de tomar el té que hace crecer esa flor en el corazón, si fallas te matará, pero el vencedor vivirá.

La madre no pudo seguir hablando, porque Marinette le interrumpió.

— La ejecución tiene que seguir. — La voz que salió de sus labios captó la atención de todo aquel en su jardín, era fría pero a la vez era encantadora y melódica, algo propio de esperarse de Marinette.

Los ministros del emperador y la anciana madre seguían suplicando desde atrás que se retractara, que no afrontara la prueba.

— Ya es tarde, quiero afrontar la prueba. — Sólo decía él.

Volvió hacia el bong gigante, aquella rueda tan grande y pesada, y la golpeo tres veces. No había vuelta atrás.

Se acercó nuevamente ante Marinette, interceptado en su camino por los guardias, acercando a su boca una taza humeante de una infusión de color amarillento y olor repugnante.

— Los acertijos son tres, la muerte es una. — Le habló Marinette.

— Los enigmas son tres, la vida es una. — Replicó con una sonrisa el príncipe, tomado la sustancia de la taza.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el blanco rostro de la princesa, como colinas cubiertas de nieve rosa sus mejillas se alzaron, se aproximó ella misma frente al chico de extraño cabello y empezó a recitar los enigmas.

— Extranjero escucha: en la oscura noche, vuela un fantasma iridiscente. Se eleva y despliega las alas sobre la negra e infinita humanidad. Todo el mundo lo invoca y todo mundo lo implora pero el fantasma desaparece con la aurora para renacer en el corazón, y cada noche nace y cada día muere. — Marinette sonríe al ver la expresión del príncipe.

El jardín estaba en silencio, la gente que se había quedado e implorado por la vida de aquel príncipe miraba expectante y temerosa, nuevas personas se acercaron a mirar, sólo por curiosas, sólo por desocupadas. El mismo palacio y sus puertas habían alimentado aquel morbo de entrar y descubrir cuál era la nueva flor dentro del jardín de la princesa, que parecía llenarse más y más cada tarde.

El príncipe sonrió.

— La esperanza. — El príncipe contestó, y acierta.

— Sí — contestó disgustada la princesa. — La esperanza que defrauda siempre.

La gente queda sorprendida, los suspiros de sorpresa se escucharon como el viento, pero al ver que Marinette estaba por recitar el segundo enigma, deciden callar.

— Surge como una llama, y no es llama, es a veces delirio, es fiebre de ímpetu y ardor. La inercia lo toma en languidez. Si se pierde o muere, se enfría. Si anhelas la conquista se inflama, tiene una voz que escuchas palpitante y del ocaso vivo resplandor.

La gente estaba atenta a la respuesta, al príncipe y a la misma Marinette.

— La sangre. — Responde seguro, con el corazón palpitante de adrenalina, viendo como la expresión de Marinette cambia.

El príncipe acierta nuevamente.

La princesa por primera vez en días reflejó miedo, y su cuerpo entero tembló.

La multitud clamaba exaltada a la inteligencia del príncipe, lo felicitaba desde sus lugares y suspiraban en sorpresa, el bullicio nuevamente tuvo que parar al escuchar el último enigma de la princesa.

— Hielo que te inflama, y con tu fuego aún más se hiela. Cándida y oscura, si libre te quiere te hace más esclavo. Si por esclavo te acepta, te hace rey.

El príncipe duda por un momento y pequeñas gotas de sudor bajan por su cien y viajan a su quijada y se deslizan por su cuello claro, su corazón empieza a palpitar con más fuerza por los nervios. Las personas cambian el aspecto de su expresión a una temerosa y espantada.

Marinette se ríe ante la acción del príncipe, recuperando la confianza. Atenta a su boca, sus labios la distrajeron unos segundos antes de volver a sus intenciones, ver qué clase de pétalos se asomaban por sus comisuras.

— Vamos, extranjero. — Le volvió a hablar, mirando la expresión perdida del príncipe. — El hielo que da fuego, ¿qué es?

Él alza la mirada, conectando nuevamente con sus ojos llenos ambos de confianza. Se decide a responder.

— Marinette.

El silencio del lugar era desesperante y parecía ahogar a los que ahí se encontraban, ya se podían ver algunas lágrimas y sonrisas entre los extranjeros, pero todos callaron y dejaron de moverse ante la acción Marinette.

Temblaba con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencos y su piel palideció al color de su maquillaje, blanca como la nieve.

— La respuesta es correcta.

Como un canto de victoria, la gente se puso a celebrar. Algunos gritaban, otros lloraban de felicidad, los príncipes se retiraban de la vergüenza o maldecían al tártaro. Glorificaban al vencedor. La madre anciana y la esclava se abrazaron mutuamente realmente felices, hasta que Agami rompe el abrazo, procesando mejor la situación.

 _Ahora él tenía que desposar a la princesa._

Todos celebraban y veían atónitos la escena.

Pero Marinette no, ella temblaba.

Llorando le rogaba a su padre, el emperador, que no la dejara casarse con el príncipe extranjero, pero la ignoró.

Las flores sobre el césped verde de su jardín dejaron de ser bonitas y divertidas, las lágrimas abundaban sus ojos y una ira creció en ella.

— El juramento es sagrado. — Después de las súplicas de su hija, su madre le decidió hablar.

— No, no lo es, ¡no dejes a tu hija en los brazos del extranjero!¡Piedad! ¡La sagrada es tu hija!

— ¡El juramento es sagrado y se ha de cumplir! — Contestó su padre y le dio la espalda, tomando la última palabra.

La princesa no era la única que lloraba, en el cúmulo de aplausos y felicitaciones, dentro de esa alegría habían alguien más que lloraba o al menos, que quería hacerlo, Agami sentía un dolor en su pecho, le molestaba nuevamente al ver la sonrisa del príncipe, pero no brillaba en su dirección como solía recordar, ahora su sonrisa volteaba a la figura de Marinette.

Agami se retiró del lugar, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que se volvieron del color blanco crema de su kimono, arrastró a la anciana con la excusa de que ya era tarde y el viento despiadado del anochecer era malo para ella. La mujer anciana no solía someterse a las ordenes de nadie, ni a las de la esclava, pero al ver en las muñecas de la joven leves moretones y hojas ancladas a su piel, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su guarda.

— ¡Extranjero! — Le llamó la princesa, haciendo notar al mundo la ira y desacuerdo en su rostro. — ¡¿Quieres tomarme así como tu esposa?! ¡¿Llena de ira y reacia de amor?! — Gritó furiosa hacia él, mirando como su sonrisa triunfante se desvanecía en vergüenza.

— ¡No! Te equivocas. — Relajó su mirada, viendo a su amada frente a él, se acercó a ella, con su corazón emocionado. — ¡Te quiero ferviente de amor! De amor por mí.

La dulce mirada de sus ojos hizo sonrojar levemente a Marinette, pero el rosado de su maquillaje lo ocultaba. Miraba temerosa su jardín y a esas gladiolas amarillas que crecían con gracia en su jardín. Su corazón se estremeció y temió por lo peor, hace tiempo que su corazón se sentía así.

 _¿Tanto así le despreciaba?_

Al ver el rostro aterrado de la chica se sintió mal, de una manera arrepentido. No era así como esperaba tomar a la princesa como su esposa, le parecía injusto.

La belleza de Marinette resplandecía mejor cuando estaba sonriente y tranquila, no cuando estaba asustada y triste.

Su corazón dolió al encontrar la respuesta al dilema.

Pero si era por Marinette, si era por su sonrisa, era capaz de lo que sea.

— Tres enigmas me has puesto, y tres resolví. — Tomó su mano, temblando ante su tacto, su piel fría de la chica se sintió extraña al calor de la piel del chico, y su sangre se aceleró. — Si tanto te deseas liberar, yo sólo te propondré uno, Marinette. — Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y todo el mundo dejó de regocijarse para escuchar ahora al príncipe. — No sabes mi nombre. Di mi nombre, di mi nombre antes del alba, ¡Y al alba moriré!

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, el sol terminó de caer y la gélida noche hizo presencia sobre toda China, y la luna sonriente coronó el firmamento maravillado de estrellas.

Marinette se sorprendió aún más por la propuesta, había tristeza en los ojos del chico, un brillo tenue de temor en ellos, un nudo se hizo en su pecho, pero gustosa aceptó.

El príncipe le sonrió a la chica y salió corriendo del palacio, pasando entre los ciudadanos y escuchando sus buenos deseos, buscando con la mirada a su anciana madre y a la chica que le acompañaba.

La gente se dispersó alegre y preocupada a las afueras del castillo, ya era entrada la noche y la gente salía a prender sus faroles de la calle, sean de papel decorado o de un papel simple, las llamas dentro de ellos alumbraban el paso como pequeñas estrellas atrapadas en el farol.

Una escolta de soldados recorría calle tras calle, casa tras casa, con sus propios faroles, anunciando la nueva orden de Marinette.

— Que nadie duerma, ¡Nadie en la ciudad de Pekín ha de dormir esta noche! ¡Bajo pena de muerte están aquellos que sepan el nombre del vencedor y no lo revelen a la princesa Marinette!

La gente cerraba sus casas, alegando a todos los guardias que interrogaban que no conocían ni la procedencia del príncipe.

Incluso la misma Marinette había salido en su elegante kimono rojo por las calles de Pekín, siguiendo a su fiel y sano corazón que entre latidos le daba una ruta hacía el nombre de su prometido.

Horas tuvieron que pasar, una turba enojada de gente que suplicaba a la princesa conceder un poco de descanso, pero ella lo negaba. No tenía sueño, no quería dormir, y nadie debía hacerlo.

Entre casa y casa encontraron una posada humilde pero encantadora, la mujer encargada del lugar saltó al ver a su majestad, la pura Marinette, la recibió junto a todos sus empleados temerosa, pero la mirada de la princesa era filosa y decidida. Preguntó por el príncipe y ella confesó no saber nada pero un empleado devorado por los nervios delató la presencia de la madre y de su esclava.

Como una chispa corriendo por la pólvora, ella misma se dirigió a la habitación en que se encontraba y con ferocidad abrió la puerta, por un instante esperaba encontrar ahí también al príncipe esperando con esa sonrisa que se grabó momentáneamente en su memoria, pero no fue así, lo hubiera preferido de esa manera, en cambio sus ojos se abrieron al ver aquella escena.

Una chica delgada y joven, de nobles ojos y tez clara sollozaba en los brazos de una mujer anciana, un trapo a su costado estaba empapado en carmín de la sangre, rodeando a las mujeres se encontraban pétalos teñidos de rojo, Marinette conocía esos pétalos, eran de una rosa blanca, las espinas enredadas sobre el cabello de la chica se incrustaban sobre la piel de porcelana de la joven.

Los guardias apartaron a la anciana de la chica y Marinette ordenó interrogar y torturar a ambas, el amanecer avanzaba amenazante como las olas del mar sobre la arena de la costa.

La mujer anciana no quiso apartarse de la chica, ni siquiera un segundo.

Su hora estaba por llegar.

— Te daré un antídoto si me confiesas el nombre de tu amo. — La princesa ofreció pero en lugar de una respuesta sólo recibió pétalos y una negación, nunca pronunció una palabra, la sangre quería derramarse por las comisuras de sus labios. — ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres el antídoto? — La mujer volvió a negar. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en no decirme? ¿Por qué soportar tanto dolor?

Marinette decidió dejar libre a la mujer y acercarla a la joven, para hacerla razonar, pero sólo balanceaba su cabeza a los lados, negando débilmente, las espinas se incrustaban en su frente y cabeza cada vez que se movía, pero ese dolor no era importante, no ahora.

— Por que no quiero olvidar. — Contestó Agami en un débil susurro, terminó escupiendo los pétalos a su costado e intentando inhalar desesperadamente un poco de aire. — No quiero olvidarlo... Si tomo el antídoto, terminaré por olvidar... Este dolor no es nada si aún tengo amor... Es el amor el que me hace aguantar. — Ella lo pronunció en pausas con sumo dolor, sintiendo como con cada palabra el tallo se encajaba más en sus pulmones y salía de su pecho. — Yo lo amo... Y este amor es todo lo que tengo... Y si te lo digo y él muere... Ya no me quedará nada.

Un silencio se hizo presente al escuchar como el tallo terminaba de salir del cuerpo de chica escuchando con horror sus alaridos y con desesperación por no poder hacer algo, con extrañeza miraban que no estaba torcido ni mallugado y la flores blancas como la leche se manchaban de carmín profundo.

Por la puerta entró el príncipe tártaro, respiraba agitado después de haber corrido una gran distancia desde que escuchó que habían encontrado a su madre.

Marinette sintió pena por ella, así que ordenó que trajeran el antídoto de inmediato. Cuando el guardia se apartó de ella para encaminarse a la puerta Agami con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó el arma de guardia, la empuñó hacía sí misma y perforó su pecho, cortando el tallo de la flor... Atravesando su corazón.

El príncipe llegó tarde.

Aquellas palabras, sus últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Marinette, el shock no le permitía escuchar más a su alrededor, ni siquiera notó cuando fue apartada por el príncipe ni los gritos desgarradores de la anciana, sólo se repetían en su mente las palabras de Agami.

" _Este amor es todo lo que tengo... Y sin él... No tengo nada."_

 _¿Tan poderoso es el amor? Prefirió morir a perder su amor._

 _Alya... ¿Tú también te sentías así?... ¿Por eso te fuiste?... ¿Si todo lo que necesitabas era amor, entonces eso está bien?..._

 _Tenía una pregunta más para ella..._

 _¿Amar te hace feliz?_

Algo en su corazón le decía que sí, y la sonrisa en los labios de Agami también lo decían.

 _Amor... Tan fuerte que prefieres morir antes que olvidar amar... Y que te atreves a sentir aun sabiendo que si no eres correspondido... Puedes morir..._

¿Eso no le importaba al príncipe? ¿Podría morir por ella?

Casi se da un golpe por eso, sabiendo lo tonta de su pregunta.

 _Arriesgo su vida en tres acertijos, por ella... Sometió sus deseos y su vida misma para liberarla... La ama conociendo de la enfermedad..._

Su corazón se aceleró al ver sus rostro nuevamente, y se sonrojo al ver lo que ella misma estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

Inconscientemente estaba acariciando la espalda del joven, limpiando sus lágrimas con su otra mano, disfrutando de la voz del chico.

Volvió a ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

— Gracias, por no hacerles daño. — Su sonrisa no era tan brillante como la de esa misma tarde, pero su rostro era encantador y sereno, estaba apunto de salir el sol. — Creo que he metido en problemas a mucha gente con el acertijo, te diré mi nombre y todo se acabará, no tendrás de qué temer. — Su voz suave aceleró su corazón y las mejillas que creía frías como el hielo se sintieron tan calientes que pensó estar mal, pero el azul en los ojos del chico la calmó, aquellas puertas a su misterio y gran corazón. — Mi nombre es Luka.

El chico la tomó de la mano y le pidió a la escolta de la princesa dirigirlos de vuelta al palacio, para llevar la princesa ante su padre y develar el misterio.

En el camino sus manos nunca se soltaron, la madre anciana no decía nada y el chico tampoco, la mujer estaba muy conmocionada, después de todo en un momento su único hijo también la abandonaría.

No suplicó, sólo aceptó que nuevamente estaría sola, y que después de eso, ella misma partiría con su hijo y a la que consideraba como una hija.

Las imponentes puertas rojas y doradas se volvieron a abrir, dejando a la vista ese hermoso jardín y cementerio, su padre se encontraba ahí, en la entrada del palacio junto a su madre, el centro estaba cubierto de gente aún despierta, esperando que la chica permitiera el descanso para ellos.

— Hija mía, ¿Ya conoces el nombre del príncipe?

Luka la miraba triste, aferrado a su mano, no queriendo abandonarla, sintiendo leves pinchazos en su corazón.

Marinette extrañaba su sonrisa, ya no sentía extrañeza a sus sentimientos, su corazón había sido conquistado... Y confiaba que todos los días sería así.

— Así es.

Todos contuvieron su respiración, sus corazones palpitaban nerviosamente como si corrieran una carrera, temblaban y jadeaban impacientes.

Marinette tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico y plantó suavemente sus labios sobre los del chico y al separarse le sonrió genuinamente a Luka y contestó.

— Su nombre... Es amor.


End file.
